3 Seconds
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Memang terlihat singkat. Tapi, bagi Yamanaka Ino sangatlah lamban. Terlebih, hampir mengambil sebagian nyawanya./Aku menelan air liurku kasar. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya./Dia melangkah–semakin memperpendek jarak antara aku dan dia./Oh, tidak. Ini buruk./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _3 Seconds_ © White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate:_ T**

 ** _Genre:_ _Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Main Pairing: SaiIno, SakuIno for Friendship_**

 ** _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Ino POV****

 **TIK TIK TIK**

Dentingan jam dinding menggema di sebuah ruang kelas. Hening, namun ada ketegangan. Setiap siswa di dalam kelas tersebut–termasuk aku–tengah bertaruh mendapatkan sebuah nilai yang melebihi batas rata-rata. Aku mengetukkan ujung pensil mekanikku pada meja, netraku menyapu bersih setiap jawaban-jawaban yang kutorehkan pada selembar kertas jawaban. Semua tentang silsilah Kekaisaran Jepang tuntas terjawab olehku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, sembari melirik jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 6 dan pertengahan 8-9.

"Lama sekali," gumamku pelan.

Oh ayolah, 5 menit sudah berlalu dan aku sudah menyelesaikan semua soal-soal ujian Sejarah. Aku tak sabar ingin mengumpulkannya dan keluar dari kelas–mengelilingi sekolah sepuasku sampai jam ujian Sejarah selesai.

 _Aku bosaaaaaaaaaaan,_ jeritku dalam batin.

Alhasil, aku mencurat-coret mejaku untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang menguasaiku. Apa saja, mulai dari kalimat ber-Bahasa Inggris yang tak jelas apa maksud dan tujuannya, hingga gambar-gambar yang tak jelas bentuknya. Ugh, sepertinya kemampuan menggambarku mulai berkurang, _sedikit._

"Psst," seseorang mendesis, aku refleks mengalihkan pandanganku. Entahlah, aku merasa aku terpanggil oleh orang yang mendesis itu. Dan ternyata Sakura, gadis yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Aku hanya melemparkan tatapan _kenapa-?_

" _Pig_ , nomor 10 dong," bisiknya kepadaku. Aku sejenak mengamati jawabanku dan memberitahukannya sembari mengintip apakah _sensei_ akan mengetahui aksiku atau tidak.

"Jawabannya itu, pada zaman–"

"Yang sudah siap boleh kumpul." Baritone yang serak itu membuat perintah. Lagi, aku refleks bangkit dan menyerahkan lembaran jawabanku kepada Kakashi- _sensei_ –Guru Sejarah kelas 10.

 _Akhirnyaaaaa._ Aku mengelus dadaku pelan. _Akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan, yey!_

Aku menatap gadis bernama bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu dengan tatapan _gomen_ _-_ _Forehead_ _-aku-mau-ngumpul-_ _bye_ sembari _menyelonong_ pergi keluar kelas. Dan jujur, sebenarnya aku tak ingin membagi jawabanku pada siapapun itu, sekalipun Haruno Sakura–sahabat karibku. Kakashi- _sensei_ pernah berkata, _membiarkan temanmu mencuri jawabanmu sama dengan membantu temanmu mati dalam kebodohan._ Yah, setidaknya kalimat itu benar.

Aku melangkah pelan menyusuri tiap-tiap koridor sekolah. Hening–lagi-lagi hening. Semua siswa tengah menikmati jam belajar mereka– _yeah_ , meskipun hanya beberapa dari mereka yang _benar-benar_ menikmati. Terlebih, para _senior_ kelas 12 tengah menikmati masa-masa ujian mereka, acuan penentuan kelulusan mereka. Terpaksa, aku menikmati perjalananku dalam kesendirian.

Aku menjejalkan langkah kakiku kini ke area SMP. Disini sedikit ramai, perkara jadwal istirahat mereka lebih cepat 15 menit dari kami–para siswa-siswi SMA. Aku melirik jam tangan hitamku sejenak. Waktu menunjukkan 9.15 pagi. Tangan kananku meraih ponsel dari saku rok berbiku milikku. Kemudian menggerakkan jariku bebas diatas layar _touchscreen_ itu. Berusaha mengusir rasa bosan yang mendera kembali.

 _LINE-instagram-twitter-facebook-wordpress-LINE-instagram–_

–begitu seterusnya sampai ajal menjemput.

Aku menggeram tertahan. Sial, lagi-lagi aku bosan. Tak ada yang menarik perhatianku disini. Siswa-siswi berseragam putih-biru wara-wiri melewatiku. Ada yang sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran–hey, permainan bocah itu tak cocok untuk kalian. Ada yang bercengkrama, saling berbagi masalah. Dan ada yang tengah menikmati _waktu berdua_ di sudut pintu setiap kelas yang kulewati.

 **TAP**

Langkahku terhenti. Sepasang _aquamarine_ ini menatap horor koridor kosong di hadapanku.

Area senior kelas 12.

Aku menelan air liurku kasar. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Nafasku sesak, seakan paru-paruku menyempit. Aku terpaku tak bergerak sesentimeterpun. Seakan-akan kakiku membatu dan tak bisa kugerakkan. Peluh perlahan mulai mengucur membasahi keningku. Aku mengepal tanganku kuat. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan aura negatif yang ada. _A-as-astaga, kau harus kuat, Ino!_

Disertai dengan _doa_ , atas kekuatan _Kami-sama_ aku melangkahkan kaki menyusuri area kelas 12. Bola mata _aquamarine_ cerah milikku bergerak liar, mengamati setiap sudut area dan berharap tak ada siapapun yang keluar dari kelasnya sehingga tak sengaja berjumpa denganku yang tengah cabut dari kelas.

IPA 1, aman.

IPA 2, aman.

IPA 3, pintunya terbuka, dalam keadaan sadar cepat-cepat kumemalingkan wajah sembari berharap pengawas mereka tak memergokiku disini.

Tak hanya pengawas, aku tak mau _dia_ memergokiku disini.

Detik demi detik, diri ini perlahan mulai tenang. Pikiranku berkata, _dia-tak-ada-disini-Ino-tenanglah-tempat-ini-aman. Okay, okay,_ keadaan aman terkendali. Tak ada _musuh_ yang menampakkan batang hidungnya. Saatnya gencatan senjata. Tetapi ingatlah, kau harus berhati-hati, Yamanaka Ino! Perkara hati berkata lain. Namun, aku menganggapinya sebagai _ah-perasaanmu-saja_ dan tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan santainya aku memainkan ponselku lagi. Ternyata sebuah pesan _LINE_ tertera dilayar _touchscreen_ , dari Sakura- _forehead_.

"Heh, bocah! Kau dimana?"

 **TWICH!**

Jika ini dunia kartun Jepang, mungkin sudah ada siku-siku berwarna merah muda di sudut keningku.

 _Bocah?!_

Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah dia yang lebih bocah dariku? Huh, dasar. Jariku menari dengan bebas diatas _keypad_ , seirama dengan emosi yang membuncah dalam jiwa. _Come on_ , siapa _sih_ yang tidak naik darah dikatakan _bocah_ oleh sahabatmu sendiri yang lebih muda 2 tahun darimu?

"Heh, kau yang bocah, dasar. Aku di area kelas 12. Kau sudah siap ujian? Kalau sudah, susul aku disini."

Aku menutup _LINE_ dan kembali memasukkan ponselku kedalam kantong rok abu-abu berbiku milikku. Dan kemudian melangkah lagi menikmati sepinya koridor kelas 12. Ah, aku suka situasi seperti ini, menyejukkan.

 **TAP!**

 _A-astaga–_

Langkahku terhenti.

 _–itu_ dia _._

Pandanganku terfokus paada satu titik direksi. Lagi-lagi badanku membeku seolah-olah telah diterpa angin Kutub. _Iris_ mataku membulat. Tak percaya siapa yang berada di depanku tepat 3 meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Seorang _senior_ menampakkan dirinya keluar dari XII IPA 4. Dia perawakan tinggi, kulit putih pucat, dan berambut hitam klimis yang mengkilat. Raja prestasi kedua setelah sahabat karib–sekaligus teman sekelasnya–Uchiha Sasuke. Shimura Sai, nama seseorang yang mampu membuatku mati kutu belakangan ini–

–Sang Mantan.

Dia melangkah–semakin memperpendek jarak antara aku dan dia. _Oh, tidak. Ini buruk_ , aku membatin. Aku mulai gelagapan. Otak mulai bekerja dengan sangat keras, memikirkan hal yang paling rasional untuk dilakukan agar tetap tenang. _Kumohon, kali ini bersikaplah tenang, Ino-_ _baka_ _!_

 _Sekali ini saja._

Hati berkata, _sapa saja._ Respect _dia sebagai_ senior- _mu._ Namun di satu sisi pikiran berkata, _cuek saja. Dia sudah membuatmu sakit hati setiap harimu. Untuk apa kau perduli, Ino?_

Dalam hitungan detik, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti pikiranku. Semampu mungkin mengabaikan perasaan yang memberontak. Angkat dagumu, busungkan dadamu, berdiri tegap, berjalanlah setenang mungkin, dan anggap tak ada dia disini.

Beberapa detik lagi kami akan berpapasan. Aku melanjutkan langkah yang terhenti dan mengambil jarak–berjalan di dekat dinding kelas. Aku bisa melihar Sai- _kun–_ Oh! Bahkan aku masih memanggilnya dengan suffiks - _kun–_ sedikit membelok dan mendekatkan dirinya pada dinding balkon koridor.

Hingga akhirnya kami berselisih, dengan jarak terpaut 2 meter.

Tak ada suara yang memecahkan keheningan tak wajar selama 3 detik berlangsung. Tak ada senyuman hangat. Tak ada tatapan yang terikat. 3 detik yang lalu itu terasa lama. Entah kenapa terasa sangat lama.

Tak ada gelak tawa riang. Tak ada kuluman senyum hangat yang mampu membuat hati mencair saat itu juga. Tak ada tatapan magnetis. Tak seperti dulu, saat hal-hal manis menyelinap ditengah kebersamaan kami berdua.

Kini, semua telah sirna. Bagaikan ditelan bumi ataupun dibawa angin mencapai langit ke tujuh diatas sana. Yang ada hanyalah rasa benci yang mengambil kendali–rasa sedih yang bertransformasi menjadi benci. Kegelapan menyelimuti pikiran. Ketidakpercayaan satu sama lainbermukim dalam diri masing-masing.

Seperti sekarang, tak ada rasa penyesalan pasca putus. Semua seakan berubah 180 derajat pada keesokan harinya. Aku muak melihat dirinya setiap kali bertemu _accidentally._

Ugh, cepatlah dia lulus lalu _minggat_ dari sekolah ini!

Jujur, aku tak tahan seperti ini. Kemanapun kumelangkah pergi, hati ini selalu memberi aba-aba bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya. Dan ketika aku mengabaikan hal itu, dia terlihat. Kemanapun kumenghindar, selalu bertemu sengannya. Dia seperti ada dimana-mana!

Oh _Kami-sama_ , apa salahku sehingga Kau membuatku seperti ini?

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kasar dan mengacak rambutku frustasi. Setiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya, entah kenapa sensasi 3 detik itu menyelimuti aura dimanapun kami berjumpa. Sungguh, kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa gila. Dan belakangan ini aku selalu mendadak melamun dan mati kutu ditengah keramaian. Entah kenapa.

Seseorang tolong bawa aku ke psikiater sekarang.

Rasanya ingin sekali mencari sudut kosong di sebuah ruangan kemudian meringkuk dan menangisi kebodohanku sepuasnya.

 **PUK!**

"Hey, Ino- _pig_! Kau disini rupanya."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Sahabat _pink-_ ku yang satu ini menepuk pundakku sembari menatapku kesal. Dan lagi, dengan bodohnya aku menyiratkan tatapan _kenapa-?_

" _Baka,_ aku mencarimu di koridor kelas 12 tadi. Dasar, kakiku sudah pegal mencarimu. Bayangkan, aku mengitari area itu 3 kali untuk mencarimu, Ino. **3 kali**!" gerutu Sakura panjang lebar, disertai penekanan pada sebuah kalimat dalam gerutuannya.

Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan gerutuannya yang membosankan itu aku cepat-cepat memotong, "Ah, ya, ini sudah di kantin? Baiklah, aku tahu kau lapar usai jam ujian Sejarah. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir? Mumpung _Tou-san_ memberikan banyak uang saku hari ini," balasku sembari tersenyum manis.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, wajah manis Sakura yang semula kusut kini berubah cerah. Tak lupa senyuman lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Kau memang pengertian kepadaku, _pig_!"

Kami berjalan mengelilingi kantin, memilih makanan yang pas untuk mengisi perut kami. Disela kegiatan kami, Si _Forehead_ menyela, " _Pig_ , tadi wajahmu kusut sekali, ada apa?"

Aku tertegun, sejurus kemudian aku mengulum senyuman penuh arti. "Tadi aku merasakan 3 detik yang hampir membuatku mati ditempat."

 **THE END**


End file.
